My Summer Secret
by WalyaNaylaKayla
Summary: Cam Fisher is going to camp where he meets Nikki and the rest of the girls in cabin 5A. HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

"I don't want to go to summer camp" I complained to my parents; even though we were already on our way there. "I want to go to skate camp with Derrick." That was kind of true. I wanted to go to camp, but not with Derrick. He's been obsessed with Massie Block for the last few months and she was all he talked about.

Mom sighed but neither of them responded to me. _Bzz Bzz _my phone vibrated. I picked it up and saw that I had one new message from my brother Harris who was sitting right next to me. _Shut up dork _it said _I had to go too before 8th grade it's not that bad. _I turned off my phone and rolled my eyes. Harris probably made out with every girl there. I couldn't do that. Not that I would, but I have a girlfriend. Claire; who was pretty cool, but I wouldn't see her for another two months until I got back from camp. I wouldn't be able to talk with her either because phones aren't allowed at this place, uh... what was it called?

"What's this place called mom?"

My mom turned around, looking relieved that I wasn't whining anymore. That made me feel sort of bad since I'm usually the good kid, but I _really _don't want to go to camp. My parents were making me go, they said it would help me build character I almost laughed when they said that considering what good it did for Harris. "Camp Lakeview sweetie, we'll be there soon."

"Great." I muttered and turned on my phone.

**almost there **I texted Derrick. When he didn't answer after a couple of minutes like he usually did, I assumed he was already at skate camp. So I texted Claire.

**Hey :) im almost at camp** **-Cam**

**oh my gosh! im going to miss u so much! :( -Claire**

**yeah. you 2 -Cam**

**dont cheat on me. :) -Claire**

**haha i wont. hey gtg im here -Cam **We weren't actually there yet but I didn't like the way the conversation was going. I ran my hand through my black hair and leaned on the window. Pretty soon I drifted to sleep.

* * *

"Wake up" Harris grumbled pushing my shoulder. He pushed me hard enough that my head hit the window.

"Watch it." I yawned stretching my arms.

"We're here." Harris said before jumping out of the car to help our parents out with my duffel bag of clothes and bed sheets. I jumped out of the car and grabbed my duffel out of my mom's hand, and looked around. There was a long wooden sign held up by two wooden poles that said 'Camp Lakeview', some grass, sand and rocks, log cabins in the distance, and a lot of other kids. There were some kids who were obviously new. I knew because of the way they were cowering with their parents. Like me. Then there were kids getting off big white and blue buses, hugging everyone they saw. And there were adults in matching t-shirts who were probably the counselors and CIT's (counselors in training) trying to help get everybody where they needed to be.

"Hello Campers" A hot brown haired girl came up to us. She was wearing one of the t-shirts that showed that she was a counselor or CIT. Her name tag said Stephanie. She had dark green eyes, and crazy curly brown hair. I saw Harris stand up straighter. "I'm Stephanie, and I'm a CIT this year. Do you need help finding your cabin?" She was staring at my parents but smiled at me briefly.

"Hey Steph." Harris said flirtatiously. Stephanie looked at him, surprised.

"Oh hey Harris, what are you doing here?" She said still surprised.

"Dropping off my little bro," Harris out his hand on my shoulder. I rolled my eyes. He seemed to think that girls fall over backwards for the good big brother crap.

"Do you two know each other?" My dad asked unamused Probably just figuring out what his oldest son was doing the summer when he was 'too busy with hiking and stuff' to email him back.

"Uh yeah." Stephanie said in her perky voice. "We were in fifth division here together when I was a camper."

"Fifth division?" I asked stupidly, considering my parents were nodding like it all made sense. I should have read the information packet.

"Yep. The age groups are divided into divisions, fifth division is your age group; the thirteen to fourteen year olds. I'm the CIT for a group of them actually."

"I wish I could have been in your cabin." Harris wiggled his eyebrows.

"For girls Harris. I'm the counselor for the girls." Stephanie glanced at my parents nervously. "Sorry, what was your name?" She asked me for the first time.

"Cameron Fisher." I replied. My voice cracked a little bit due to dryness not puberty. I don't think Stephanie noticed though.

"Cameron Fisher..." Stephanie flipped through the papers in her clipboard. "Oh, here it is, your in cabin 5C. It's right down there to your left." She pointed over at the cabins and hurried away, shouting 'nice to meet you!' before she disappeared into the crowd of people.

"Let's go." I walked with my family following closely. I could hear my mom subtly trying to figure out how exactly he knew Stephanie.

On the way to 5C we passed a cabin with a bunch of girls my age on the porch. They were in 5A. I tried not to stare at them, but when I turned to look as I passed they were already staring at me. I turned my head back and kept walking. I couldn't tell if they were hot or not but then I realized it didn't matter. I have a girlfriend.

**did you like it? should i continue? should it be clam or.. uh... nam? whatever, REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey guys!" I grinned widely when I opened the door to my cabin for the summer. I scanned the room to see who would be living with me this summer.

"Natalie!" seven voices screamed unanimously before I was thrown to the ground and crushed by hundreds of pounds.

"Hi," I laughed, pushing my best friends off of me. "Hey!" I waved at the other two girls who were sitting on their bunks. It was Nikki and Chelsea. Chelsea used to be really mean, but became nicer; that didn't mean she was into the hugging thing though. Nikki was completely different. Unlike everybody else in the bunk, who had been coming to camp for years and years, Nikki just started attending camp Lakeview last year. We all liked her enough, but none of us really got close to her since she was so shy.

"Hey Nat," Chelsea gave me a small smile. I eyed her natural honey highlights enviously. Chelsea was always pretty, but this year she was freaking gorgeous. She had light golden boob length hair, huge gray eyes, and an oval shaped face.

"Hey," Nikki raised her head slightly before returning back to writing her letter. Nikki was also pretty, but- I feel totally bad about even thinking about this, but Nikki was no where near as pretty as the other girls in the cabin. I'm probably biased though, since I'm closer to everyone else.

"So what's going on with you and Simon?" Tori Westmoreland, my closest friend at camp hip bumped me once I finished catching up with the other girls.

"Nothing, I'll tell you later." I whispered back. Tori is a total LA girl, beach blonde hair- totally natural- gold-blue eyes, and a supermodel figure. She started coming to camp a year after me when we were eleven. At first we didn't really get along cause she was just as girly as me, but three years later and we're practically sisters. "I missed you!" I changed the subject; even though I did really miss Tori. It had been six months since Tori visited me in New York during her winter break. I still feel bad whenever I think about that visit. It was a month after the camp reunion, and the original plan was that I would go see her in LA when I went to visit my dad. He was busy though, so Tori insisted that she come stay with me. While she was there, my cousin showed up for a surprise visit. Her and her friends... the pretty committee? (What kind of name was that?) showed up at my house and treated Tori like crap, like I knew they would if they met her. Tori was the kind of girl people tend to get jealous of.

"Let's go outside!" Grace lightly pushed my back, and I noticed that everyone was walking onto the porch to sunbathe and gossip.

"Wait!" I grabbed Grace's and Tori's arms. "Who are our counselors?" I glanced at the two empty single beds- one reserved for the CIT and one for our actual counselor. There were also five sets of bunk beds for the ten campers per cabin.

Grace's face suddenly got really serious, and Tori turned her head away from me. "Who is it?" I repeated nervously, cool counselors meant a fun summer, and strict ones meant a crappy summer."Grace!"

Tori suddenly burst out laughing and Grace's face was a strange mix of wanting to crack up or hit Tori. I figured out what was going on pretty quick. "You suck. But seriously, who are they?" Grace and my other friend Brynn were actresses. Brynn more than Grace. I love her to death, but Brynn was a huge drama queen while Grace was just goofy. One summer Brynn locked everybody out of her cabin because she was practicing for a role of a mental patient for the camp play.

Grace has a freckles all over her face, and fiery red curls. Brynn has curly brown hair and green eyes. Brynn's hair was no where near as crazy as Jenna's though. Jenna Bloom is a camp legacy, and a huge prankster. She has three siblings, and one is in college. Her older sister Stephanie is a CIT this year, and her twin brother Adam is a camper like us. I would never tell Jenna this, but I think that Adam is totally hot. "It's Julie and Marissa."

I grinned, Julie and Marissa were super cool. "Let's go outside with the rest if them," I led them out to the porch where Jenna, Grace, Brynn, Chelsea, Nikki, Avery, Alyssa and Alex were staring at the road in front of them.

Alex Web is a total jock. She, along with Jenna are amazing at every sport they play. I'd be jealous if we weren't such good friends. Alex is really pretty too, she has clear fair skin and long thick black hair. She and Adam had a thing, like a million years ago.

Alyssa is the artsy girl. She wears really cool shirts with paint splatters or funny quotes. She has black-is-it-blue hair and hazel eyes. She was the first friend I had when I first came to Camp Lakeview.

Avery was kind of a bitch when we first met, but that was only because she was nervous about becoming friends with a group of girls who were all already friends. We're really close now. Avery is gorge, in a typical Cali girl kind of way, minus the blue eyes. Instead she has deep brown ones.

"What are you doing?" Tori had to slap Brynn's shoulder to get her attention. I plopped down next to them.

"Look!" She pointed at some guy walking towards cabin 5C.

"The one with black hair?" I asked. I squinted my eyes to try to see who they were talking about better, but all I could see was a mess of dark black hair, a tannish neck, and a black t-shirt with white shorts, followed by people who I assumed were his parents.

"Isn't he hot!" Nikki squealed. I stared at her shocked. The entire summer I knew her last year, this was the first time she sounded remotely interested in anything.

"Isn't 5C Adam's cabin?" Alex leaned over and asked Jenna.

"Uh..." Jenna looked embarrassed. "I... think so."

"Maybe Adam could introduce him to us..." Nikki suggested, still staring at cabin 5C even though black haired guy was long inside by now.

We all stared at Nikki; surprised by her sudden willingness to be apart of 'us'. "How hot is this guy?" Tori muttered under her breath. I have no idea.

* * *

The rest of our evening consisted of Nikki obsessing over the guy. She kept asking Jenna if she could introduce 'us' to him, even though she's never met him either.

We were long past surprised. By now, we were all just annoyed.

"Julie!" Jenna slammed her glass of bug juice onto the wooden table in the mess hall, interrupting Nikki's play by play of what the dark haired guy was doing.

"Uh, yeah Jenna?" Julie, our counselor asked.

"Are we having a cookout tonight?" Jenna asked loudly.

"I'm not sure, I could ask Marissa-" The CITs were in charge of meals.

"Because I think Nikki was hoping to get a big wiener." Jenna glared at Nikki, not realizing how quiet the mess hall had gotten.

"Jenna!" Julie scolded her, eyeing Nikki's reddening face.

"I meant hot dogs..." Jenna looked down sheepishly and suddenly everyone was laughing.

I turned and looked at 5C's table to see how the boys were reacting. Instead I saw the mystery guy with a smirking Adam heading towards our table. Hooooley crap.

**A/N yep. I got the characters from camp confidential but just their names, they're totally different in this story. Did you like it? I hope so, cause i'm really proud of this chapter :) And I hate to be that person but... nine reviews until the next chapter? Please? pretty please :)**


End file.
